Apple® computers, such as, for example, Apple iMac® computers, as well as other like computers, utilize wireless keyboards for users to input when using the computers. The Apple® wireless keyboard is relatively thin, metallic in color with white keyboard buttons that have low profiles. However, the Apple® wireless keyboard does not also include a wireless keypad for entering numbers, mathematical functions, and other like buttons. Third parties provide a third party add-on wireless keypad for users to utilize. FIG. 1 illustrates the prior art Apple® wireless keyboard 1.
However, typical wireless keypads, while operatively linked to the wireless keyboard and/or the computer, are stand-alone units, and as such do not allow a user easy access unless placed directly next to the wireless keyboard. However, because the wireless keypad is a stand-alone unit, the wireless keypad may be moved during use thereof, may become lost or misplaced, and otherwise may become inaccessible to a user, making it difficult for the user to utilize the same. A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus for linking a wireless keypad to a wireless keyboard. For example, a need exists for an apparatus for linking a wireless keypad to a wireless keyboard, such as linking Apple® computers' wireless keyboard to a numeric keypad.
Heretofore, solutions to provide a linkage or otherwise connect a wireless keypad to a wireless keyboard, especially Apple® computer's wireless keyboard with a wireless numeric keypad, simply do not allow a user easy control of the same when in use. Specifically, the Apple® wireless keyboard, for example, includes a combination power and wireless connection button on the right side in the upper right corner of the wireless keyboard (when facing the keyboard from above) that is covered by the linkage. Likewise, typical stand-alone wireless numeric keypads also include a combination power and wireless connection button on the right side in the upper right corner of the wireless keypad (when facing the keyboard from above). Moreover, typical numeric keypads typically have battery compartments on the left side thereof, in an upper left corner of the wireless keypad. Linking of the wireless keyboard with a typical numeric keypad generally covers the battery compartment, requiring a user to separate the keypad from the linkage apparatus to change the batteries. A need, therefore, further exists for providing an apparatus for linking a wireless keyboard to a wireless keypad that allows a user to engage the power buttons and/or the wireless connection buttons, such as Bluetooth buttons, of both the wireless keyboard and the wireless keypad. Moreover, a need exists for providing an apparatus for linking a wireless keyboard to a wireless keypad that allows a user to easily change batteries in both the wireless keyboard and the wireless keypad without being removed from the linkage apparatus.
The prior art solutions, while linking the wireless keyboard and the wireless keypad together, effectively blocks access to the power and wireless connection button that is disposed on the side of the wireless keyboard. Moreover, prior art solutions block access to battery compartments on prior art wireless keypads. Thus, a user must ensure that the power buttons have been pressed and that batteries are fresh prior to linking the keyboard and the keypad together via the linkage. Moreover, if either the wireless keyboard or wireless keypad, or both, suffer a break in the wireless communication with the computer, then a user must remove the linkage to access the wireless connection button, such as the Bluetooth buttons.
A need, therefore, further exists for providing an apparatus for linking a wireless keypad to a wireless keyboard, while providing a channel for a user to access the combination power and wireless connection buttons on both the wireless keypad and the wireless keyboard. More specifically, a need exists for providing an apparatus for linking the wireless keypad to a wireless keyboard that allows a user to place his or her finger on the combination power and wireless connection buttons at the same time the apparatus links the wireless keypad to the wireless keyboard, without removal of the same to gain access thereto.